


Truthfully

by obsidianlullaby



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie's magic manifests in a truth spell, Thomas is there, and Harry doesn't know why he ever expected a normal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey there, Phoebe_Artemis! You said you were okay with both sibling incest and smut, and I took you at your word because I saw you enjoy Durincest a lot. That said, I hope this is okay! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like it! I do enjoy all variations of Harry and Thomas and Maggie as a family, though. If you really are unhappy with it, I'll understand, and you can tell me. I want you to get something you like, and would be happy to write you something more gen-y in addition to this.
> 
> As a note, first person is weird for me, but I figured it was right for this series.

I was expecting Maggie’s manifestation to involve things exploding. However, when Maggie found her magic, nothing blew up.

It was so much worse than that.

She was having a tantrum, but, to be fair, it was my fault. I had been nonexistent in her life for years, and then, when I was finally ready to take her in and be a father, I kept fucking up. Apparently taking cases that kept me out all day basically, um, every day was not kosher.

“You don’t love me!” she sobbed.

“Maggie, baby, of course I do,” I said, rocking her in my arms.

Thomas, who had been babysitting, was watching with a slightly confused expression on his face while he ate Kraft macaroni and cheese and did nothing to help. I mouthed a sarcastic “thanks” at him over Maggie’s head. I was expecting him to grin and ignore me, but he actually frowned and jumped, metaphorically, into the fray.

“Maggie, of course your dad loves you,” he said.

“You’re lying!” she screamed into my chest. “You’re both lying!”

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” I said, holding her close.

Then, abruptly, she pulled away, and I felt a shift when she said, “Say it again.”

It’s unbelievable, how much control and finesse she had. Casting a truth spell as what was, as far as I knew, her first spell, that’s incredible.

I took her little hands in mine and looked into her big dark eyes. “I love you more than anything in the entire world, Mags.”

She sniffled and flung herself back into my arms, appeased. I carried her to bed.

Thomas was still sitting out there when I got back. “Seems to have affected me too,” he said. “This should be fun.”

“Stay here for a while, if you can’t live without your lies for a night,” I said, shrugging. “It’ll wear off, or I’ll help Maggie reverse it in the morning.” I grabbed his empty bowl and fork and took it to the sink. Then I came and sat across from him on the floor.

We hadn’t had much brother time, since Maggie moved it. It seemed worth rectifying.

“Have you ever slept with another man before, Harry?” Thomas blurted out.

“No,” I said. “Why’d you ask me that?”

A smile ghosted across Thomas’s face. “I am interested in your comfort level and experience. Have you had sex since Maggie started living with you?”

“No,” I said again. “Why’d you ask me _that?_ ”

“I want to know how likely you are to say yes to having sex with me,” Thomas said, smiling openly now. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

 _Stars and stones._ I opened my mouth to say _no_ and also _what the fuck, Thomas?_

I choked on the words.

Thomas’s eyebrows went up.

Well.

Clearly I had some soul-searching to do.

I sat there, trying to spit out any version of _no_ in existence and failing with everything from _I do not_ to _I would rather fuck Demonreach_.

Thomas listened to me making strangled noises and gasping for gods-know-how-long before he finally relented. “You don’t have to answer that.”

I glared at him. “It shouldn’t be such a problem.”

“What answer are you trying to give?”

“No.”

“Have you considered the possibility that that’s untrue?”

“Well, _yes_.”

“And?”

I blinked. “You’re my brother.”

“And you’re mine,” Thomas said, leaning forward. His eyes were starting to turn gray, and I was officially disturbed. “That doesn’t stop me from thinking about getting you naked and having my very characteristic way with you.”

He was _really close_ and, the thing is, there are some things you can’t look at Thomas and _not_ see. Like his mouth. So it’s not that I was _staring_ at his mouth, it was just that, you know, his mouth was very attention-grabbing.

“My eyes are up here,” Thomas said, snapping his fingers at eye-level and sounding unfairly amused.

“Have _you_ slept with a lot of guys?” I blurted out. I wasn’t picturing that or anything; I was just… curious.

“A few,” Thomas said, not questioning where the inquiry came from. He was still inclined towards me. “Not many, when you consider the number of partners I’ve had.” He reached out with one hand and started toying with one of mine.

I knew that, if I pulled away, Thomas would instantly relent. He wouldn’t force me into anything.

I didn’t pull away, and I had no good excuse for that.

Emboldened, Thomas slid closer to me until his leg was pressed against mine and we were staring into each other’s eyes for a moment and it was _weird_ , definitely weird and not arousing at all, before he ducked his head and started sucking on my neck.

My breathing hitched.

I was totally out of my league.

“Keep asking questions,” Thomas said, pressing his teeth against my skin. “I like this game.”

“I thought you-- _shit!_ ” Thomas had reached down and cupped my (undeniably hard) dick through my jeans. I gasped and writhed.

Thomas pulled back, hand and mouth and all. He looked at me, and all I had was his eyes, and, to be honest, it was almost enough.

“You were saying?” he asked, all innocence.

“I’m going to blast you,” I said. “See if I don’t.”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “I just thought we ought to get more comfortable, if we’re going to do this.” He stripped off his shirt quickly. Then he stood and took off his jeans--he took his time with those, but it wasn’t long before he was down to his underwear, which made his _very large_ erection slightly hard to ignore.

“You don’t look very comfortable,” I said, my mouth gone dry.

“Give and take, Harry,” he said, beckoning to me. At this point, I couldn’t deny that the thinking was happening more downstairs than upstairs, so I stood up. Apparently, I was not to be trusted to get myself undressed, so he began to lift my shirt for me. As he did, he ran his fingers along my chest, and I was kind of distracted by that, so I assert that I had every reason to forget to lift my arms. I remembered pretty fast when he cleared his throat, and then my shirt was dropping to the floor and Thomas was staring into my eyes as he removed my belt and slowly unzipped my pants.

Then we matched, both of us standing there in our underwear, panting slightly and probably looking completely ridiculous, and I had it together enough to slap Thomas’s hand away when he reached for my waistband.

“You first,” I said.

He made a noise of amusement and acquiesced.

Gods. _Gods._

We had lived together for quite a while. I had seen Thomas naked. I had even seen him naked and hard. I’d known for quite a while now that his dick was considerably impressive. I’d never really appreciated it before, though. Right now… right now, I _revered_ it.

I reached for it, a gay crisis not even occurring to me in the heat of the moment, but this time it was Thomas’s turn to slap my hand away.

I am an adult, a mostly heterosexual adult man, and I cannot deny this: I whined when my brother did not let me touch his dick.

“You can’t not want me to touch it,” I argued.

“It’s not about me getting what I want,” Thomas snorted, reaching up to brush his hair over his shoulder. “It’s about keeping you from getting what you want.”

“Okay, what the fuck,” I said.

“Underwear off, Harry,” Thomas said.

“What happens after that?” I asked, crossing my arms over my bare chest.

“Well, to start with,” he said, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re going to get on your hands and knees, and I’m going to get whatever shitty lube you have in this apartment, and then I’m going to work you open until you’re ready and begging for my dick.”

“Why’m I the one taking?” I asked, pouting a little to cover up how desperate I already was, but I stripped out of my underwear nonetheless. Thomas’s eyes followed my movements, and his eyes flashed silver.

Thomas pulled me in close for a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

“We can do it the other way around, if you want,” he said, all seriousness when he pulled away, “but I’d rather it be this way.” He reached up to place his hand on my cheek. “Let me take care of you, little brother.”

I swallowed. “Okay.”

His wicked grin returned. “Hands and knees,” he said, and circled around to slap my ass.

I dropped to all fours and tried not to think too hard about what I was doing while Thomas left to get the lube. It was hard, without his intoxicating influence, and I was almost thinking better of it until he returned and started kneading at the cheeks of my ass.

“You’re tense,” he said. “Relax.”

“Easier said than done,” I grumbled.

He leaned forward to pet me, and I felt his dick in the curve of my ass. “It’s going to be okay, Harry,” he said, soothingly, and there was _something else_ layered in his voice, for the first time. It hadn’t occurred to me, but he had obviously been holding back this whole time, trying not to influence my decision. Now, though, he had me, I had consented, and he was coming at me, full-throttle.

I was okay with it. My muscles relaxed, and he made a noise of approval, encouragement.

I heard his open the lube. I tried to prepare myself for his finger, but it struck me like lightning.

Good lightning. Strange, slightly uncomfortable, but definitely good lightning.

He knew exactly what he was doing. He rubbed against my prostate, and I nearly cried out.

“Harry, Harry, you’re so beautiful, Harry,” he was murmuring, and all I could do was take what he gave me.

“Talk,” he encouraged suddenly. “I want to hear you.”

“How many times--nngh--did you think about this, when we were living together?”

“I was always imagining it as I fell asleep,” he said, adding another finger and gently working me open. “Sometimes it was all I could do not to jump you. You would walk around naked, and then sometimes I could hear you jacking off in the shower, you weren’t exactly modest about it, and I thought about helping you out, and--” I gasped “--I wanted you so badly, Harry, I can’t believe you couldn’t see.”

Third finger. I moaned.

“After… after everything, I started feeding on men more often. I pretended they were you, right up until I fucked all of the strength and life out of them.”

“Fuck, Thomas, that should not turn me on. And then?”

His fingers stilled. “And then you were dead.”

Oh. Right.

It killed me to say it, but… “Look, Thomas, you know we can stop at any time.”

He pulled out his fingers, and I felt small, humiliated, and incredibly unsatisfied until he pressed his dick inside of me. “Shut up, Harry,” he growled, and grabbed my hips just a little too tightly.

The time after that was pretty fuzzy. He fucked me well. _Very_ well. I started to reach for myself at one point, and he growled at me. I quickly put my hand back on the floor.

When I came, untouched, it was dizzying.

He pulled out of me gods know how much time later and warm come splashed all over my fucked-out ass.

“Oh gods,” I groaned, after the glow abated. “Did Maggie hear?” I should have thrown up a silencing spell or something.

Thomas, who was being productive and getting towels, shook his head. “Still sleeping like a baby.”


End file.
